In the pressurized toxic and radioactive environment of the nuclear power plant, pipe joints having absolutely fluid-tight seals are required. Moreover, the joints must be of sufficient strength that their flexure does not cause their seals to leak.
The same requirements for seal welded pipe joints are found in many other conventional piping applications. Moreover, a need exists for easily serviced seal weld pipe joints.